I Didn't See That Coming
by patricia51
Summary: Crossover between iCarly and Victorious. Jade can't believe she's stuck appearing on this lame web show and with Tori no less. But then there's this tough girl named Sam and she seems to be someone Jade could get along with. Femslash. Jade/Sam


I Didn't See That Coming by patricia51

(Crossover between iCarly and Victorious. Jade can't believe she's stuck appearing on this lame web show and with Tori no less. But then there's this tough girl named Sam and she seems to be someone Jade could get along with. Femslash. Jade West/Sam Puckett)

It had to be karma, that's what it must be I was thinking. I had to have done something really awful in a former life and now I'm paying for it. In spades. Not only did I have to travel from Los Angeles to Seattle to appear on some lame web show run by a teenager but I have to travel there with Tori Vega.

Okay, yes, Tori and I have mostly buried the hatchet ever since she didn't turn me in when she found out I had faked her hitting me with the cane in class and got her in trouble. And yes, she helped me get back together with Beck but that doesn't make us bosom buddies or anything like that. More like someone I can tolerate and that's saying a lot.

Well I survived the flight up, mumbling under my breath the whole time about the idiots in the school administration who came up with this idea to get some publicity over the web. Why do we need publicity? Who knows these things?

Heck if they had this money available to fly Tori and I to Seattle they could have spent it for something really useful. Something like putting a door on the other side of Beck's RV so we can be sure not to get stuck there again on a blazing day at the beach.

Naturally there's a delay and by the time we finally get off the plane in Seattle and grab a cab there's no time to go to our hotel first. Instead we go right to the apartment building where this teen lives with her brother. The doorman there is surly and unkempt and tries to give us a hard time but he's no match for me. I find out the right apartment and leave him with his mouth open and his eyes bugging out.

On the way up Tori giggled.

"What?"

"I must say that when you turn that caustic tongue of yours on someone who really deserves it I just have to stand back and bask in the scene. You really tore him up."

Secretly I'm kind of pleased that Tori appreciated the moment but of course I don't show it.

It's a rather nice apartment I do have to say. The equipment doesn't match anything we have at school of course but then after all it is a place run by teens who have to buy their own stuff. So it's really a bit impressive. Not that I will admit that either.

I do sigh when I meet the teen who is the show's namesake. Long dark hair, a brilliant pleasing smile and a sunny disposition. Just what I need, another Tori Vega. The pair of them could be poster girls for Barbie. The brunette version that is.

I absolutely will NOT make that comment though. Everyone has dark shameful secrets buried away and mine is worse than most. When I was a young teen I was a Barbie fanatic. I collected them, cared for them, dressed them up. Even today with them are safely locked away from prying eyes, I just can't make myself load them up in the microwave or burn them all at the stake. I occasionally sneak into the attic and get them out and look at them. No I did not say I play with them. I'd be drawn and quartered before I ever admit that.

Things look up when the other two members of the group show up. The boy, okay, nothing new there. A typical techno-nerd, he took one look at Tori and darned near fainted. Give him glasses and a dummy to sit on his arm he could be Robbie. In five minutes he'll probably be trailing around after Tori wagging his tail like a puppy dog. One in heat.

Before he'll have time to do that though I see he's going to have to deal with the little blonde who came in with him. He's complaining about her getting caught with breakfast in the classroom and getting rid of it by dumping it all in his back pack. There's an idea I had never thought of. I have a feeling I'm going to like this girl. That feeling is reinforced when he lectures her about using her cell phone antenna to clean her ears and she reveals she used his.

Because of the plane delay we don't have much time to set things up. The dweeb runs the camera and the computer that controls the special effects, which I admit are pretty cool for a shoestring operation. Carly and the other girl Sam introduce us, I do a dramatic scene and Tori does her "Let It Shine" song and the pair of us do the alphabet improvisational together. Then we talk about Hollywood Arts High School and answer some questions from viewers who email them in. Some of the questions. Many are really dumb and a few even make Tori roll her eyes.

But then it's finally over and I heave a sigh of relief. We can get out of here and then all I'll have to put up with will be Tori for the rest of the night and she's not too, too bad. I call a cab while Tori calls the hotel.

Uh-oh. That doesn't look good. Tori I mean. I mean the way that her face is turning red and that I can barely understand what she's spouting at who ever is at the other end of the connection. She snaps her phone shut in the middle of whatever that other person is trying to say. That's not our sweet Tori, that's ME doing something like that.

"What's wrong?" I ask, even though I already know I'm not going to like the answer.

"Someone forgot to make the reservation for us. We don't have a place to stay."

See? This is why I think the school administrators are idiots. It's because they are. Tori and I stare at each other in dismay. That dismay is broken when Carly leaps into the breach.

"My brother Spencer is gone to an art show out of town for the week. His bedroom is empty. I'll change the sheets and you two can stay here."

It's better than sleeping out in the street for sure. And Tori leaps at the idea. Not so much because she's enthralled with sleeping with me but because the other option would be to accept the offer that guy Freddie made to her, and her alone, to stay at his place across the hall. He's been all over her since we got here; staring at her with puppy dog eyes, asking if she's dating anyone and even offering her raisin toast. How weird is that? It's been a lot of fun watching her squirm but I understand her snatching at Carly's offer like a drowning girl tossed a life preserver.

"Momma might as well stay too," Sam adds once the issue of what apartment Tori will be sleeping in is settled. Great, I groan to myself. Now we'll have four of us sitting around in our jammies, probably making popcorn and doing the girl talk thing. I don't even wear jammies.

To my surprise that doesn't happen. Carly changes the sheets, with Tori's help of course and the pair of them, talking non-stop head off to Carly's room with Tori's bag. Shortly they both appear wearing long floppy t-shirts, raid the refrigerator and disappear again. Sam and I look at each other shrug. I guess who sleeps where has been settled.

We take off for the brother's room and settle in for the night in the same general attire that the perky girls went to sleep wearing, that is, t-shirts. Thank goodness Sam is anything but perky.

No one has ever accused me of being chatty but I get jazzed for any performance, even one on a web show, and it helps to talk a bit with someone so I can relax. Normally of course that's Beck but he's in rehearsals tonight for that movie he's in so that's out. So Sam and I talk.

One great relief is that Sam does NOT spend her time discussing clothes and/or boys. We do find a great common ground though, telling stunts and pranks we have pulled. Sam is more overt in hers but she appreciates a little subtlety and enjoys how I convinced everyone that Tori had actually blackened my eye. I'm almost tempted not to tell her about how I got caught and how Tori reacted but I do anyway, even though it was embarrassing.

Sam nearly snorts. "You talk about embarrassing? Embarrassing is being dressed like a daffodil.

"A daffodil?"

Sam nods. "That's what I felt like in this dress that Carly talked me into wearing. Still, I did find that I could still do pretty much anything dressed in that outfit that I could before."

"Oh really?"

Sam went on to tell me about her trying to be all 'girly and weak' and restrain herself when the school bully picked on her and her friends. She had succeeded, even when that girl had knocked Carly down although it had been one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"But I felt so good when Carly called my name and then told me to rip her head off." Sam smiled, obviously reveling in a fond memory. "That girl found out I could do just that in spite of her boasts. Then I found out the guy I had been trying to be all girly for, whom I really liked, saw the whole thing."

"Uh-oh."

"No that's what was so great. He told me he thought it was awesome that could kiss and snap a bone when it was needed and I was just what he had always wanted. That relieved me so much it was days before I even stopped to think about how much I may have shown off rolling around on the floor in that darned short dress."

I nod. I have never minded embarrassing anyone but I actually hesitate for a minute before saying that she probably looked pretty good in the outfit. Even as a daffodil. Why I'm saying this I can't imagine.

"Think so?" Sam grinned, a grin I already like a lot with the hint of mischief in it that I see. "Because I have it here, downstairs in one of the closets. The heels too. Want to see it?"

Of course I do and it's not but a minute or two until she's back and displaying it. It's cute. Not that I'm into cute you know. That's Tori and her new best bud Carly's thing. Still, I wonder what Sam looks like in it.

Apparently I ask because she steps into the bathroom and comes out shortly dressed in it. Yep, definitely a change. Her hair is loose and brushed straight, falling over her shoulders. The dress is cut pretty short indeed I notice. That and the heels show Sam's legs off and they really are worth showing. I wonder why I'm thinking that. They are nice though, smooth and firm and muscular without losing their pleasing curves.

Speaking of curves... I lower my head and squint.

"SAM!"

"What?" she's laughing so she knows darned well why I'm calling her name.

"Did you wear this the same way that night too? No wonder you caught that girl off guard. She was probably staring. And that guy you liked may have been drooling.

"No," grins Sam. "I was wearing underwear that night. But I planned for it. I don't normally wear... panties," the last word coming out as though it was a forbidden one. "But I couldn't very well wear my usual boxers with a dress. And even tonight I thought they would spoil the effect."

I wonder for a moment what effect she thought it would spoil. Did she somehow sense the effect her state of dress, or rather undress, was having on me? Because her bottom matches her legs, firm and round and blending with the shape of those legs. And when she brazenly spins around the softness of the hair between them doesn't do much to hide the already slightly puffy lips of her sex.

I'm not attracted to other girls. Not really. Not mostly. After all, I have Beck and he's the hottest guy in the whole school. That one time with Cat was just a bit of experimentation. Although it was fun. Another girl kisses completely different from any guy, even as good a kisser as Beck is. But that's all. So why are my fingers sliding under Sam's skirt and creeping up her thigh? Why are they drifting over that tight sexy butt? Why are Sam's eyes burning into mine and why is she coming so close and why are her hands grasping the hem of my t-shirt and pulling it up my body and over my head?

I don't have the slightest idea why. So I abandon creeping and as fast as I can simply unzip Sam's dress and get it off of her, revealing she didn't wear a bra either. Then we reel each other in and I stick my tongue down her throat just before she does it to me. But that's alright. As our nude bodies begin to rub frantically against each other I can see the future and it involves both of us using our tongues as deeply as we can make them reach and in damn short order too.

Sam grips me with the same intensity that I hold her. My hands are finally on that teasing butt of hers and it s as smooth and as firm under my squeezing fingers as I though it would be. She's got a grip herself as she yanks me against her and her whole body is just as firm and taut as her butt is. Then it's her turn to try to lick my tonsils as she gives a heave and wraps her legs around me, losing her heels in the process.

We reel towards the bed and finally fall on to it, our hips still punching at each other. Obviously Sam is just like me. However this started, whatever brought it on between the two of us is irrelevant right now. We're here and she's giving it, and me, her all and I love it.

In fact, as our mouths part so we can both rain kisses over the other's face, neck and shoulders while our hands go wild touching everywhere else, the hardest part of this might be deciding who is going to end up on top. It's a position I think we both love although one of the many things a love about Beck is I get to be there only when he lets me. I don't think Sam is going to do that as we roll back and forth on the bed, first with me on top and then with Sam there.

We finally end up on our sides, facing each other and kissing again. Then Sam, in an amazing display of athletic ability, flips herself and I can bury my face between her legs and see just how far I really can reach into her with her tongue. And from the feel of her tongue and how it's plunging into me I think Sam's goal is my liver and as I hump on her face I think she just might make it.

I grab her butt and she returns the favor. We're in a race now to prove, heck I don't KNOW what we're trying to prove. I'm doing my best to make Sam orgasm before I do and if how I'm building is any indication of what's going on with her it's going to be a damn close race. A race that ends up being a win for both of us as we both let loose with yells that are fortunately smothered in each other's bodies and hang on for dear life as we both trash all over the bed. Without either of us letting go.

Rather than stopping we go on. And on. And on until we're both completely, and very happily, exhausted. Then it's time for us to wrap each other up and rather quickly drop off to sleep without the need to mutter words of endearment. We've already done all the talking we need to and done it without words. And she feels really good against me as I drift away.

And that's the end of the story. Almost.

About two in the morning I woke up and had to pee. I eased out from beside Sam and headed to the bathroom. It's 2 AM right? I don't need to get dressed for this. No one is going to be moving besides me right?

And that's why I'm studying very carefully the wall I'm walking beside. Because if I wasn't I might see Tori Vega wearing a very thin, very short pink nightie that she wasn't wearing when she went to bed. It's not even tied so if I was looking I would see that she has nothing on under what she obviously snatched up when she also had to go. And if I wasn't studying the wall I might have seen that she had left the bedroom door open and that apparently that Carly girl also likes to sleep in the nude on a bed that's as rumpled as the one I just left.

Who would have guessed? But then I didn't see any of that. However, I wonder if I might see Tori Vega like I didn't just see her one night when we're back in LA.

(The End) 


End file.
